Ursula's First Cock
by Pokerotic22
Summary: Ursula is a bit of a bitch. So when she tries to get her Vaporeon to do a routine he isn't into, he has another idea for a routine.


Author's Note: This is another request from Zombrya. He requested Ursula have an interesting time with her Vaporeon.

Story Start!

Ursula had stopped to take a break on her journey to rest and work on a new routine with her Vaporeon. She was having him perform dazzling tricks, but he seemed to be doing it half-heartedly. Ursula was ticked off at Vaporeon. Why wouldn't the Water-Type put in some more effort? She sighed in annoyance. "Come on Vaporeon! We need to win the next contest! And this new routine is what's gonna do it for us!" Ursula yelled at her Pokemon. Vaporeon gave her a dirty look, but decided to put a bit more effort in.

Ursula crossed her hands over her black top. "Come on Vaporeon!" She yelled again. Couldn't her Pokemon just listen for once? Soon after this thought, Vaporeon stopped completely. "What are you doing!?" She asked angrily. Vaporeon shook his head. Was he not feeling this routine? Is that what it was?

"Vapor! Vaporeon!" Vaporeon pointed his paw at her shirt and then pointed it down.

"What? Take my shirt off?" Ursula questioned. What was the Pokemon getting at?

"Vap! Vapor!" Vaporeon continued.

"A better routine?" Urusla thought to herself. "If it gets us first place, then sure!" The girl was more naïve than Vaporeon had realized. Ursula removed her shirt and threw it to the ground. A white lace bra covered her A cup breasts. Sometimes she wondered why she even wore the thing. Vaporeon emphasized his stance a bit, telling her to get down on all fours. "You want me to get down?" Ursula shrugged and got down on all fours.

Vaporeon walked around her, looking her over. When he walked to her back end, he could see her white lace panties under her pink skirt. Vaporeon grabbed her panties and pulled them down. "Vaporeon? What are you doing?" Ursula questioned suspiciously. Vaporeon rolled his eyes, his human really WAS stupid. Ursula jumped slightly when she felt something wet stimulating her "lady parts." "Seriously? What are you doing?" Ursula questioned again. Granted, Ursula knew what sex was, but she didn't know too much of it.

Vaporeon continued licking Ursula's pussy. Ursula moaned involuntarily. "Oooh…" Vaporeon got on his hind legs, holding onto the girl's ass for support. What happened next, Ursula hadn't really been expecting. She felt a sudden pain in her virgin ass as Vaporeon stuck his twelve inch cock into her ass. Ursula knew what was happening now. "Vaporeon! STOP!" She yelled angrily at her Pokemon. Anger was soon replaced by desperation as the pain began to set in more. "Please! Stop!" She cried. Tears began to surface in her eyes as Vaporeon thrusted his very large dick into her.

Ursula wanted it to stop, but she was caught off guard and was forced to take it. Ursula moaned out in pain and growing pleasure. Soon her cries were pleads to keep going. "Oh god! Don't stop Vaporeon!" The girl cried out louder and louder. Who knows who she was alerting of her presence? "Keep fucking me!" Vaporeon happily obliged. He stretched the young girl's ass with his fat twelve inch cock. The Vaporeon was definitely well-endowed. "FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUCK ME!" Ursula yelled out. Vaporeon cried out in pleasure as he released a massive load into Ursula's ass.

Ursula's face fell into the dirt, her arms giving out on her. "Oh god…" Ursula moaned in the fading pleasure. "Vaporeon…fuck my pussy…" She weakly demanded. Vaporeon pulled his dick out with a popping sound and lined up with her pussy. "Please be gent-!" Ursula was interrupted by Vaporeon. He had forced his dick and had taken her virginity away with excrutiating pain. "OH GOD!" She cried. Vaporeon was dominating his trainer, even showing enough confidence to slap the Coordinator's ass until it was red. Tears rolled down Ursula's face as her Pokemon showed her who was boss. She definitely liked it rough, even if it was extremely painful.

"Fuck my pussy, Vaporeon! Fuck me hard!" Ursula cried out with a slutty voice. Vaporeon drilled her pussy with renewed vigor with each thrust. His exceptionally huge cock stretched her virgin pussy as he continued to plow into her. The Coordinator was usually the one in command, but it looked like things would be different from now on. It wasn't before Vaporeon began to groan louder, signaling his second cumming. Ursula felt her Pokemon's warm seed release into her, completely filling her with cum.

Vaporeon seemed mighty pleased with himself as he pulled his dick out of Ursula's cum covered pussy. Ursula panted from exhaustion, but she eventually got back up on all fours and turned towards her Pokemon, who still managed to have his twelve inch hard-on. Vaporeon snickered. His trainer was becoming more of a slut by the minute. Vaporeon got up on his hind legs, grabbing his trainers pig-tails for support and thrust his dick balls deep into her warm mouth. For the newly broken in slut, this was overwhelming as Vaporeon continuously shoved her head all the way down his shaft.

She gagged loudly as Vaporeon let her take a breath for about half a second, then pulled her back down balls deep, leaving her there for a good five seconds before coming up again. Ursula tried desperately to catch her breath. "Oh my god…you're so big…" She panted, stating the obvious. Vaporeon resumed his face humping session and made Ursula take it like a bitch. Finally, Vaporeon cried out as he forced her all the way down, releasing some of his seed down her throat. While still cumming, he pulled out of her mouth and came all over her face and chest. Finally satisfied, Vaporeon left his master in the dirt, dripping cum on the ground.

It took a while for Ursula to recover from her half-rape. She made sure to get every last drop of cum on her face and chest down her throat. "Wow Vaporeon, I never imagined you'd be my first." She said as she rubbed his head. "We are definitely doing this again you fuck machine."

End Story.

So what'd you guys think? It's a bit short but it was definitely pretty hot in my opinion. If you guys have any requests, shoot me a message and I may or may not do it! :D


End file.
